The Kids of Shadow and Rouge on Christmas morning
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Jade, Sapphire and Topaz, Three little kids as they venture down to the living room on Christmas morning!


**I know it's early but I wanna at least get a Christmas story out before Christmas comes and goes**

* * *

6:00 AM

That what the digital clock read for one particular child. A bat woke up this particular morning. Christmas morning was special, normally children would rather be sleeping in if it was a school morning...But when it's Saturday or Christmas children tend to get up very early.

The small bat let her feet touch the carpet floor she she walked over to the bed on the opposite of the room. In the bed was snow white hedgehog with her quills resembling her father's.

"...Psss..." the Bat shook her sister. The hedgehog woke up and looked down at her older sister.

"...Jade..." she rubbed her sleepy eyes, Jade placed her finger over her lips.

" ...Shhh..." she said looking at the door " it's Christmas, let go look at our stockings" she said. The hedgehog got out of her bed " Sapphire let get Topaz" Jade said.

Sapphire and Jade cracked the door of there room, looking down the hall they made sure there parents weren't up to tell them to go back to bed. The two girls tipped toed down the hall, the door to there parents room was crack but the sound of there father snoring was enough of a sign to know they were asleep.

The two girls opened the door to a little boy's bed room, carefully not to step on any of the toys, well there brother always kept his room clean, Jade made over to the bed, being the the oldest she can reach, Sapphire was by her side she looked over at her sister as the young bat begun to wake up there brother.

The three year old stirred as he turn to his sisters. "...Jade..." He sat up yawning " what are you doing?" he rued the sleep from his eyes.

" It's Christmas silly" the bat whispered.

" Were going to look at our stockings" Sapphire added. That got Topaz wide awake and he jumped down from his bed.

...

out in the hall the three children made there way to the stairs, each lined up from oldest to youngest. 6,4 and 3. Jade was old enough to fly was ale to glide down the stairs. Sapphire the middle and hedgehog helped her brother who was a hedge-bat. and the only one who's fur was black like there father , instead of red his strips were white and he has his mother's eyes.

as the hogglets made it down the stairs they met three sister who was over by the fireplace, the three met there eyes on the stockings before them, each in a individual color and there names written across them. Jade still not tall enough to reach flew up and unhooked each stocking from the mantle.

Sapphire and Topaz caught theirs as they went to the center where the tree was, the tree lights were bright enough for the youngsters to see what there stockings held.

dumping the continents on the floor they each dug into the pile to see what they got

" Cool!" Sapphire's was the first to squeal, she held out a little mini doll " just what I need for my doll house" she held the little doll in the palm of her hand.

Topaz had neatly organize his pile, one pile had chocolate candy and second pile filled with fruit flavor candy and third for other goodies, in his hand was a small little car " I got another little car" he liked how this small car was painted with red and black " the car looks like Daddy's fur color"

Jade held out her prize from her candy pile, it was plastic jewelry " look guys" she held out the plastic necklace with earrings " now I can be like mom".

The three noticed the lights being switched on, all three turned in Jade direction, Jade herself turned around.

Standing before them were there parents, Shadow had his robe wrap around his waist, he looked down at the three, Rouge was behind him, they had dark circles around there eyes and there fur were out of place.

" So..." Shadow started, his expression soften " ...I did wonder where you three were" Rouge went over to the kids and sat down next to them.

" You guys need to work on being silent" she teased, she looked up at her husband " well since were all up how about we..."

The Kids eyes lit up knowing what there mother was suggesting they turned to there father. Shadow sighed as the house roared with three little children cheering for joy there eyes fixed under the tree as they dove under.

Rouge joined Shadow by his side as they sat down on the couch watching there children rip the wrapping paper and squealing with delight at what they got.

it was indeed a Christmas morning.

* * *

**Christmas mornings are always fun...when it come to waking up super early to see what you got in the stocking ^^.**

**Checking the stocks has been a thing I get to do with my brother and sister when we were kids!...oh the fun memories!  
**


End file.
